


The Ginger Situation

by Dociro



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: The arrival of Hardy's ginger cousin leads to some unexpected confessions and situations.





	The Ginger Situation

**Author's Note:**

> @alaska-riversong on tumblr throwed all the ideas at me 
> 
> Also [that](https://pp.userapi.com/c840423/v840423451/54e4b/rYAf1Rf9D1U.jpg) is Mr Murdoch

Ellie let herself into Hardy’s house. Recently, she was visiting so often that she didn’t even bother to knock. Hardy was standing on the other side of the room, his back to her and his head lowered.

 

“These files were a hell to get. I want you to bring me coffee and breakfast to the station for the whole next week,” he finally lifted his head and looked at her and Ellie’s eyes went big. “What the fuck did you do to your hair? Why are you ginger? No, seriously Hardy, was it Daisy’s idea?”

 

“My name is not Hardy,” the man said, and Ellie heard the slight difference in his voice. It wasn’t the characteristic Scottish accent, although, you could still feel it. He probably lived somewhere else for a longer time, London probably? “Well it sort of is, it was my mum’s maiden name. You were probably looking for Alec, but I’m not Alec. I’m Robert Murdoch,” he offered her his hand.

 

“I’m Ellie Miller, hello.” She shook it and in that moment Hardy came out from the kitchen with two steaming cups. Ellie couldn’t believe how much alike they look. Save the hair colour and Robert’s slightly less wrinkled and more colourful suit they looked exactly the same.

 

“I see you already met my cousin, good,” he put the cups on the table, then came closer to her and reached his hand for the files she was still holding. She made a face and gave them to him. “He is a suspect in a murder case in London. You can say a lot of things about him, but not that he is a murderer. His name is Leslie, it’s practically impossible to be a killer with a name like that.”

 

“He just told me his name is Robert.”

 

Hardy raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, he likes to call himself that. Don’t be fooled,” Murdoch rolled his eyes at that. “Want some tea as well?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Ellie nodded and Hardy disappeared in the kitchen again.

 

“He is impossible,” Robert said. “But he is very good at what he does and he is family after all.”

 

“Yeah, you can’t hide it.”

 

“That he is good or that we are family?” Robert grinned.

 

“Both,” she laughed. “I can’t believe how much alike you look.”

 

“Ah, don’t say that. I like to think that I’m more handsome than him,” he winked at her and Ellie blushed, then turned to the window quickly not knowing what’s happening. She shouldn’t react like that to Hardy’s doppelgänger.

 

“Anyway, I wanted no one but him to work at my case, but he was repeating that ‘he needs Miller’ and that he would do that only if you could help him.”

 

Ellie smiled lightly. “We are a team. We trust each other, and no worries, you can trust me as well.”

 

“Yeah, I see that,” he sat down and gestured for her to do the same. “Since when have you worked together?”

 

“Since the first day he came here, really. There was the Danny Latimer murder case and my... my husband at the time, was involved in it,” she stopped for a moment. “I left Broadchurch for a few months. Then, Hardy came to me with the Sandbrook case. We solved it, then he left. And since he came back we have been partners,” Ellie looked at Murdock and he smiled, so she continued. “I hate him most of the time, but simultaneously I think we are good partners. The work is stressful, but also exciting. Hardy is a professional.”

 

“So, you are that brilliant woman who solved his demon case.”

 

“Ah no, I just helped with the solving. Not sure about the brilliant, too.”

 

“Well, he thinks differently.” Robert smiled and Ellie blushed again.

 

They didn’t say anything more, but quickly after, Hardy came back from the kitchen again. He put the cup in front of Ellie and then sat on the chair next to her.

 

“So, did Leslie tell you about the details of the case?”

 

“No, we talked about other stuff.”

 

Alec glared at Murdoch. “Go on then.”

 

He cleared his throat and started. “As Alec said before, the London police thinks that I’m implicated in a murder. But I’m not. You see, I own 5 dance schools in London and the victim is my main competitor in business. Previous to that, I got 3 letters with threats and someone broke all of the windows in my car.”

 

He stopped and Alec continued. “Now, the police accuses him of the murder. Except Leslie has a good alibi.”

 

“I also got another letter, I didn’t open it so your SOCO can check it. Also I have a suspect who, in contrary to me, had a business in killing Anderson and sending me the threats.”

 

“He needs our help so the local police listens to him. Will you help, Miller?”

 

“Yeah, sure. We will see what we can do,” she smiled at Murdoch. “A dance school, really? I can’t get over how two people who look so similarly can be so different.”

 

“What do you mean.” They both asked at the same time.

 

“Except the hair you look exactly like him, but I just can’t see Hardy dancing.”

 

“Oh, Ellie,” Robert said and smirked, and Ellie blushed hearing her first name said in such a way. “You couldn’t be more wrong. Alec here, is an excellent dancer,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Alec groaned. “Really, when we met at family reunions all the girls wanted to dance with him. You see, he took some dance classes in his youth.”

 

“Oh God, I’ll tease him about this forever,” Ellie laughed ignoring the sulking Hardy in the chair next to her. “I’m a shit dancer to be honest, probably I should take some classes myself.”

 

“I think Hardy should show you all the important moves.”

 

“And I think not.” Hardy said with an unimpressed face.

 

“Well then, in this case, I will,” he stood and offered her his hand. “It’s very easy. Even easier if you have a right partner,” he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. “Now follow me.” His warm amber eyes, the same eyes she saw daily looked at her and it felt like they saw her soul. Before she knew it, she was in Murdoch’s arms dancing to some imaginary music.

 

She giggled and Robert smiled softly at her. He considered kissing her in that moment, but held himself back and looked at his cousin who was long past the annoyed stage and looked like he was considering arresting him for that murder after all, or was thinking about committing a murder himself.

 

“What’s the matter, my dear cousin,” he smiled cheekily at Hardy. “Did I cross some line I was not aware of?”

 

Alec just huffed and closed his eyes. In that moment Ellie recoiled realising how ridiculous she has to look in the arms of Hardy’s look alike cousin. She furtively looked at Alec, who looksed like he was going to explode in a moment, and she felt ashamed, but she wasn’t sure why.

 

Miller cleared her throat and sat on the same place she abandoned earlier. “Shall we start with the files?”

 

The rest of the night went without more incidents. Well, maybe Alec looked a bit more annoyed when she involved herself in a longer conversation with Robert. Also, his closeness and the arm on the back of her chair was a bit disturbing, but all in all it was tolerable.

 

They came up with a list of things he should tell his lawyer, took the letter for Brian to check, and agreed that Ellie and Alec would come to London next week and try to talk with the police there.

 

Then, Ellie was standing on Alec’s terrace saying goodbye to the men.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Ellie. Congratulations on getting so in control of my cousin.” He smiled and hugged her, then he went back to the house, leaving her alone with Hardy.

 

“That was weird,” she made a face. “But he is a nice guy, you should learn from him.”

 

“I’m not that bad.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Nah, you’re not.”

 

There was a moment of silence and then he started talking again. “It’s just he always knows what to say and how to say it. I don’t have this ability. He got the smooth talk and the better hair colour.” Alec shrugged, not looking at her.

 

She looked softly at him. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I prefer the brown version.”

 

The corner of his mouth lifted a little.

 

“Goodnight, Hardy.” Ellie waved at him and started to walk away.

 

“Miller?” He called after her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let me know when you arrive home... it’s late. I want to know that you are safe.”

 

“Yes, sure. Bye.” She turned, but a moment later she heard him again.

 

“Ellie?” She stood still in shock after hearing him call her by her first name. Murdoch was using it the whole evening and she felt a tingle inside her every time. Now that tingle was even stronger. This time it wasn’t Murdoch, it was Hardy. He sounded a bit uncertain, and she wasn’t sure if she wants to turn around, because she knew she would meet his huge eyes staring at her and that would be the end of her. She was still fighting with herself over her feelings when she heard him again. “I was wondering... or nothing. It’s stupid. Goodnight.”

 

Ellie turned quickly and grabbed his arm. She wasn’t wrong about the eyes, he looked at her helplessly. “Please, tell me.”

 

He stared at her for a moment longer, then nodded to himself and asked. “Friday evening. Would you like to go out with me? Some restaurant? It doesn’t have to be Broadchurch if you don’t feel comfortable about it. I’ll drive.” He looked expectantly at her.

 

At first she was shocked, but she knew instantly what the answer would sound like. She grinned at him and answered. “I would love that,” she moved the hand that was still holding his arm and put it on the back of his neck. Then she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you, Alec. Goodnight.”

 

She flashed him one last grin and run to her car, leaving him startled and happier than he could remember being in the last few years.

 

“If I knew my presence would force you into action I would have come much earlier.” He heard Leslie’s voice calling from the terrace door. He just rolled his eyes.

 

“What? It’s important for me to know that my dear cousin has a happy love life.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Hardy groaned, passing him in the doorway.

 

Murdoch laughed. However, right before Hardy entered his room, he spoke again. “She is great, you know? Lucky you.”

 

“Yeah, she is brilliant.” He flashed his cousin a lopsided grin and disappeared in his room for the night.


End file.
